Stupid Rain
by kurosendo
Summary: Izaya get chased by Shizuo in the rain and slipps causing Shizuo to catch him
1. Chapter 1

**SOOOOO this is my first Durarara fanfic so be nice to me and you get a cookie a big one with chocolate chips and everything!**

Stupid Rain

It started off as such a simple day. Why does god hate me? Well it could be because I don't believe he exists and like to screw up people's lives but still! It's not my fault humans are so interesting!

As Shizu-chan rounded the corner I prepared for the worst.

-Earlier that day-

Izaya jumped out of bed with his normal smirk on his face. Although he was not a morning person he felt it necessary to keep up his façade at all times to decrease the chances of him slipping up. God forbid he let himself slip up in front of a client or worse Shizu-chan. Despite himself the corners of his mouth turned down slightly with the thought of his enemy's name.

Grabbing a quick breakfast he made his way out the door but not before messing up the papers on Namie's desk.

'She's gonna be mad when she gets back.' He thought smugly skipping down the streets of Ikebukuro.

"Hmmm wonder what I'm gonna do today…" he spied some teenage girls by the park and made his way over. 'that one seems the most insecure.' He thought looking at the one in the middle. 'I could probably-' his thoughts were cut short by a street sign flying mere inches from his head. He didn't even have to look to know who it was.

"Oh Shizu-chan wonderful day huh~?" he asked in the sweetest voice he could muster.

"Izaya-kun how many times have I told you to stay out of Ikebukuro?" He yelled.

'It's always the same phrase with him. Must be because his brain is to inferior to come up with knew things to say.' He chuckled at his thoughts which only seemed to make the blonde angrier.

"Hmmm well 27 this week but who's counting?"

He let out a roar picking up a mailbox and throwing it at the smaller man. Izaya scoffed at his attempt and easily dodged parkouring away.

"Get back here you damned Flea!" The brute then proceeded to chase the brunet around the city.

Hours later Izaya arrived back at his apartment thoroughly existed and ready to do some work. He walked into his office and was met with a glare from his secretary.

"Why hello Namie how nice to see you.~"

"would you happen to know how all of my papers got onto the floor Izaya?" She asked it like a question but they both knew very well how they got there.

"Nope can't say that I do Namie~" he song.

She continued to glare at him unaffected by his bubbly voice. He knew she would press the matter farther because she valued her job, well money rather, over most other things. Eventually she sighed turning away. This caused the smirk on Izaya's face to grow. Izaya 1 Namie 0.

As he checked his email he began to hear the pitter patter of rain. He simply ignored it and continued going through chat logs and such. Suddenly the phone rang. Namie answered it and informed the informant that it was Shiki. Izaya knew better then to keep him waiting and quickly answered the phone.

"Why Hello Shiki-san what information do u require this fine evening?"

"There is a man named Histu who lives in south Ikebukuro. He has a file that I need you too pick up."

"Um I hate to inform you but that's not really in my job description~."

"I expect the folder by tomorrow." With that the line went dead. Izaya knew better then to not follow through on an assignment such as this.

'Looks like I'm getting wet after all.' He frowned he was never too fond of the rain.

**So that's chapter 1. I hope you liked it! Please review ^_^**


	2. Why did i have to slip?

**Its kinda late here so I'm apologizing in advance cause there will prob be spelling mistakes and some OOC-ness. Any way enjoy! ^_^**

Izaya put the folder he had just received into his bag. He was a little peeved that he had to travel so far in the rain for something that wasn't even a part of his job but he knew better then to complain to this particular group of people.

As he passed a park he paused looking at a young couple. The male was holding an umbrella up for a girl. They looked so perfect for each other. Izaya felt a strange pain in his chest. He brought his hands up to grip it loosely.

'Hmmm what is this feeling? Perhaps I am feeling lonely? No I Izaya Orihara do not feel such human emotions! It is beneath me.' Or at least that's what he tried to convince himself. He gazed up at the dark sky and felt the rain splatter on his face. He didn't move or think. He let his mind rest as he just stared up into the never ending gray.

*CRASH*

Izaya quickly snapped out of his trance to find a trash can deeply embedded into the wall beside him. Soon his eyes settled on his least favorite person, Shizuo.

'Shit of all the times.' Izaya took off running with out to much thought. He knew it was far too wet for his parkour moves. His only chance was to out run him.

"IZAYA! GET BACK HERE YOU FLEA!" the monster of Ikebukuro roared.

"You wish Shizu-chan.~" He looked over his shoulder at the blonde. 'Good he seemed warn out today. He was probably still tired from our previous fight. This should be easy.'

As Izaya thought this he rounded a corner to the alleyway a little too fast and a little too sharp. Before the informant knew what was happening he was sliding on his face into a dead end.

'Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. SHIT! It started off as such a simple day. Why does god hate me? Well it could be because I don't believe he exists and like to screw up people's lives but still! It's not my fault humans are so interesting!'

Shizuo rounded the corner his smirk growing. His fast passed run turned into a walk as he neared the smaller male. Izaya shut his eyes and prepared for the beating that was sure to come.

Soon a minute passed and nothing happened to the informant. He slowly opened his eyes to see Shizuo squatting in front of him. Their eyes were level with each other staring into one another. Shizuo reached out and put a hand on the flea's shoulder.

"Izaya…. Stop shaking I'm not going to hurt you."

The informant gazed up at him with complete shock his mask washed away by the rain, another reason why he hated it.

"w-why?"

He chuckled "you just look so damned pathetic right now it would be like kicking a puppy."

The informant scowled. "I bet you wouldn't think twice about something like that Shizu-Chan! We both know you're a monster!" Izaya was desperate. Shizuo was being so unpredictable and Izaya was not in control. Shizuo was and he needed to be in control. So he did the only thing he knew how to do to this man: Provoke him.

Just as predicted Izaya was grabbed forcefully by his shoulders and shoved against the wall. What he did not expect however was Shizuo to bring his mouth to the informant ear.

"Listen here you insect." He whispered his ear. "I'm in charge right now so if you value your life you will be respectful. Got it?" Shizuo nibbled slightly at his earlobe before pulling away.

Izaya stared into his honey colored eyes and nodded. He was no match for his strength so he would have to wait for the brute to slip up before he could make and escape.

"Good." Shizuo wasted no time in swinging the informant over his shoulder and heading off in a different direction.

**So yeah I know there is some OOC-ness but I hope you like it anyway ^_^ next chapter will probably be M so be prepared lol. Reviews are much appreciated as always!**


	3. what is going on?

**Um so I hope you all like this. I think I write better when I'm half asleep so I might do another chapter tonight. That one will be M this one is not yet but enjoy anyways :D**

Izaya blushed as he was lifted onto his enemies shoulder. Granted some of that was due to the fact that Shizuo had just decided to nibble on his ear. 'What the hell is up with him? He is sapost to kill me not do… whatever he is currently doing. Ug why does he have to be so unpredictable? I need to figure out a way to escape. Hmmm but on the other hand I wonder what he has planned. It could be fun.'

"Hey Shizu-chan where are we going?"

"None of you concern flea. Now pipe down and behave." He said calmly.

'What the hell. Why is he so calm? Not good! Definitely not good.'

"Well I think it is sense you taking ME there and you have a tendency to cause me physical harm."

All Izaya earned was a small chuckle from the blonde. Izaya pouted and then remembered something that he could not believe he forgot about. His knife. Slowly the smaller man reached into his pocket careful not to let the man who was holding him know what he was doing and pulled out his knife. Suddenly a hand reached up and confiscated his beloved knife.

"Flea I thought I told you to behave?" As Shizuo said this he turned Izaya around so his head his head coming into contact with the blondes stomach.

"Hey Shizu-chan come on! This is way more uncomfortable!" He squirmed around in the others grip to emphasize the point.

"Well sense you decided to pull a knife on me I would rather carry you this way so I can keep an eye on you." Izaya pouted again earning him yet another chuckle from the other male. After he realized he could not escape this man's iron grip he allowed himself to relax. 'I might as well enjoy my last moments alive…. Stupid rain.'

He rested his head on Shizuo's stomach letting out a sigh.

"Hmmm given up already?" The blonde asked

"Yeah." The informant mumbled into the other. "May I ask how you're going to kill me?"

"I'm not going to kill you… well not tonight anyway." With this Izaya lifted up his head and stared into Shizuo's honey orbs. 'How come I never noticed how pretty his eyes are? Whoa what am I thinking? This is Shizuo! He's my worst enemy! He's a brute, loud, violent, dumb, cute, has pretty eyes….' Izaya face palmed.

"Were here!" Shizuo proclaimed.

Izaya looked up. They were at an apartment complex. He must have taken me to his home. His suspicions were confirmed as he put the key in the door and walked in.

"Um Shizu-Chan why did you bring me to your apartment?"

"Because," the debt collector told him as he threw him roughly onto the bed. "You look so vulnerable I just can't resist to try something out." Izaya looked up confused.

"What do you want to- " He was cut off by lips being pressed against his own. The informants eyes widened and he tried to push away. Iron arms held him down. Shizuo pulled away and looked into his eyes. This made the informant stop struggling. The look in his eyes was one of hurt. He began to pull away from Izaya but the smaller man reached up and attached their mouths together once more.

**I will get the next chapter up asap! I want to make this into a long story so if any of you have any ideas let me know. Please Review ^_^**


	4. oh sex

**Beware the following scene is M! Yup so have fun. If you don't like boy on boy this is not the fanfic for you ^_^**

Shizuo seemed stunned by this for a moment before he recovered and slid his tongue a crossed Izaya's lower lip. The Informant gasped and the blonde took advantage of this and slipped his tongue into the others mouth deepening the kiss. They finally broke apart and just looked at each other again. The lust was apparent in both of their eyes neither of them thinking straight.

'Hmmm he looks so sext right now.' Izaya thought.

Shizuo ran his hand down Izaya's shirt and caressed his clothed member. The Informant moaned bucking up to the touch. The blonde slipped out of his shirt and then preceded to rid the smaller man of his.

The ex-bartender ran a finger over the others nipple then decided to take it into his mouth. He grazed the nub with his teeth causing it to become hard. Izaya moaned at the touch of this sensitive area.

Shizuo decided he wanted to take things farther and took his captives pants and boxers off revealing his erection. The debt collector took the organ into his hand stroking it slowly enjoying the sounds that the informant was making at his mercy. Shizuo then quickened the pace.

"Uggg sh-shizuo I'm gonna!" The blonde stopped his menstruations causing the smaller male to let out a noise of disapproval but the blonde had enough of the foreplay.

"Suck." He demanded putting 3 of his fingers into the others mouth. The brunet obeyed and sexily sucked the blondes fingers swirling his tongue around them. This made the blonde only less patient to prepare him and more eager to simply fuck him. Soon the blonde removed the fingers from his mouth and entered them one by one into his hole. The brunet grunted but did not stop him.

Suddenly the fingers were removed and placed with something larger. The informant groaned out in the temporary pain trying to get used to Shizuo's length. The blonde waited to get a signal from the other that he was ok to continue.

'He's being awfully considerate for a guy who tries to kill me on a regular basis.' The informant thought but nodded towards the other to continue.

Shizuo started slowly but as the moans that came from Izaya became those of pleasure rather than pain he began to increase his pace. Suddenly Shizuo hit a spot in the other that made him see white.

"S-Shizuo there!" The blonde was so enticed by the way the other said his name he found himself slamming into the others prostate again and again causing the brunet to call out his name.

"Oh Shizuo! Ohhhhh SHIZUO! I'm gonna. Oh I'm gonna."

"scream my name." The blonde commanded

"OH SHIZUO!" With that the other came all over his own stomach. Not too far after Shizuo came inside of Izaya and collapsed next to him. He looked up at the smaller male taking in the way he was covered in sweat with the faint blush on his cheeks and decided to hold him as they both drifted off to sleep.

**So that was my first rated m scene ever. Hop you enjoyed please review! I can't wait to write the next chapter and I will do so asap ^_^**


	5. that could have gone better

**I hope you guys enjoy chapter 5 :D **

Izaya rolled over in what he thought was his bed slowly beginning to wake up. 'Hmmm my ass hurts. What did I do last night.' He wondered to himself. 'He looked at the gray wall. 'This isn't my wall. Or my table. Or my bed.' With that last thought he noticed there was someone else in the bed. 'Hmmm? What am I doing in a bed with Shizu-OHHHHH!'

He jumped out of the bed recalling the events that occurred last night.

"What the hell! NOOOOO!" he screamed. This made the blonde roll over.

"Izaya go back to bed." He mumbled.

"NO WAY IN HELL YOU RAPEST!"

With this the blonde sat up. "What are you talking about?"

"You raped me you MONSTER!"

"Izaya that was completely consensual." The other reasoned.

"No I would never agree to do something like that with you!" The informant was yelling with rage. This was the first time the blonde had ever seen him act like this.

"Well then explain what happened because I sure as hell didn't rape you." The debt collector was surprisingly calm.

The informant paused for a second trying to come up with an explanation. "You must have drugged me!"

"When would I have done that?"

"I don't know but that's the only logical explanation." Shizuo got up and made his way towards the other.

"Listen Izaya-"

"S-stay away from me!" The brunet backed himself into the corner of the blonde's room. The other could see the fear in his eyes. He reached in his pocket for his knife but realized 2 things one he was naked and 2 Shizuo had his beloved knife. The informant reached down to cover his "exposed area" with his hands.

Shizuo sighed as he bent over and put on a pair of boxers. After that he gathered up the others clothes and went to hand them to him.

"Drop them on the floor and leave!" He growled at the larger male.

Shizuo nodded and left the room. He knew better then to try and talk to the other right now. 'I'll let him calm down then I will try to talk with him.' he reasoned sitting on his couch.

Suddenly a crash was heard. The ex-bartender ran to the bedroom only to find it empty and the window broken. He looked out the window and barley caught a glimpse of Izaya running into an ally way.

"Well that could have gone better." He thought aloud to himself.

**So that's chapter 5. My friend gave me a good idea for this story so expect many more chapters. Reviews are much appreciated ^_^**


	6. The proposition

**Sorry it has taken awhile I was on a much needed vacation! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! I made it a little longer cause of the wait lol.**

Izaya threw a pencil a crossed the room out of frustration.

"Stupid pencil breaking, stupid Shizu-chan, stupid rain, stupid everything." Izaya muttered.

Namie looked over at her boss and sighed. "Look it's not like I care or anything but you have been in a really bad mood the past couple of days. Is anything wrong?"

Izaya sighed. "Nothing is wrong." He began to type on his computer in an attempt to distract himself from Namie's stare. Her gaze did not lift.

"Look something is-"

"Hey Namie why don't you take the day off." It was said like a suggestion but she knew she didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Fine as long as its paid leave." She gathered her stuff and went to leave the office. Before she did she stopped and looked back at Izaya. 'I wonder what has his feathers so ruffled.' She contemplated while turning and leaving.

As soon as she was gone Izaya let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. 'I need to calm down and clear my head. Why am I this upset about this? It was just sex I should be able to get over it. So what if it was Shizu-chan it wasn't like I liked it… that much. Ok so I liked it a lot.' Izaya smashed his head into the keyboard. 'I just need to give it time and ignore Shizu-chan and it will all blow over.'

He heard a knock at the door. He sighed getting up. 'Namie must have forgotten somethi… but wait she has a key why would she knock?' He opened the door to reveal the person in the world he least wanted to see. Shizuo.

Izaya attempted to slam the door but Shizuo caught it with his foot and walked in unfazed. Izaya mentally cursed his monstrous strength.

"OUT!" He screeched.

"No Izaya just hear me out!" Shizuo pleaded.

"No! Out, out, out, out, out, out, OUT!" Izaya repeated.

"Look I know your freaked out-"  
>"Freaked out! Of course I am how are you not! What we did isn't normal Shizuo!"<p>

"heh you used my real name."

Izaya glared

"Look I know were not friends or anything-"

"I'm surprised your brain could figure that much out."

"-But if that night was anything it was proof that we could be."

"If that night was proof of anything it's that people can become insane for short periods of time." Izaya muttered.

Shizuo sighed. "Look I'm going to level with you I like you. Being around you gives me a type of feeling. I enjoyed that night and I got more of a thrill then I do from chasing you around the streets." Izaya made a face like he was about to interrupt again but the blonde silenced him by putting a finger on his lips.

"So I have a proposition for you."

This got the smaller man's attention. "What is it?" He asked cautiously.

"Go on a date with me."

Izaya stared. "Out." This time he was calmer.

"Look just consider it." The debt collector tried.

"Shizu-chan" he made sure to put emphases on the name to make up for his earlier slip up. "I don't like you and I personally would like to forget this whole thing ever happened."

Shizuo got a look in his eyes that Izaya had never seen the blonde get in all his years of knowing him.

"Ok how about this. if you go on 2… no 3 dates with me and at the end of those dates you feel nothing I will never bring this up again."

"And if I refuse?" The brunet inquired.

"I will bug you about this as long as I live and I will tell everyone that we slept together."

The brunet glared. "Give me a day to think it over. I'll contact you tomorrow with my answer."

The blonde smiled. "Do you need my number?"

"No I have it." The blonde smirked as if he was already was wining. "I'm an informant it is my job. Don't get any ideas."

The blonde smirk softened into a smile as he left.

**Well there you go! I am excited to write the next chapter! Please review I love reading them they make my day! And thank you to all of you who reviewed you give me much needed motivation. ^_^**


	7. agreement

**Sorry this took so long to get out I have been preoccupied. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter! There is some slight ooc but oh well ^_^**

Izaya lay down in his bed looking up at the ceiling. Today was the day he would have to call the blonde with his answer. Today was the day he was going to have to comply with this …. This ridiculous request of his. The way the smaller male figured was that he had to save face and if people found out what had happened it would be bad for business.

He sighed picking up the phone and scrolling down until he got to the contact marked Shizu-chan. He stared at the name hoping that maybe this was all a dream. Much to his dismay this was reality. So the informant broker was forced to swallow his pride and hit send.

*bring* *bring* *bring*

"Hello?" the blonde answered

"Shizu-chan hello.~" 'Maybe if I'm really annoying he will drop this whole deal.'

"Ah Izaya so you have an answer."

"*Sigh* straight to the point as always. Maybe you inferior brain is incapable of making a conversation. Oh well I suppose it can't be helped. However, this is going to make these dates you are black mailing me into even less enjoyable. Though I didn't imagine them to be too much fun in the first place." 'That ought to set him off' The informant smirked to himself.

"Ahh I see so you have accepted."

The informant face palmed. 'Why can't he be predictable for once in his life?'

"Well I didn't really have much of a choice in the matter. " He could hear the other chuckle. "However, I have two conditions."

"Hmm what are they?"

Izaya sighed. "One no hurting me. This includes throwing heavy machinery and signs at me while we are on our "date"."

"I wouldn't be doing that anyway but go on."

"Condition two. If I say no that's it. No is the answer. End of discussion."

"Do you think I'm gonna rape you or something?"

"I think it's possible you would do it again yes."

He could hear the blonde becoming irritated. "I did not rape you!"

"Yes you did but that is beside the point. Do you agree to these terms?"

"Hmmm I will think about it."

"No I refuse to do them without them."

He heard the blonde chuckle. "Fine if you don't think you can take care of yourself and you want to have a safety net that's okay with me."

The brunet was fuming. "I can take care of myself just fine!"

"Obviously." The blonde muttered.

"Fine forget the conditions!"

"Ah if you say so." The blonde chuckled. Izaya could not believe it. He had played into Shizuo's hand perfectly.

"Anyway." The blonde continued. "I will pick you up tonight at 7."

"Fine the sooner this gets over with the better."  
>He hung up the phone and flopped over to look at the clock. 4:00. 'Hmmm only 3 hours till my date. Maybe if I can keep my self-distracted I won't mope as much.' He plopped infront of the computer and did what he does best. Fucked up peoples lives.<p>

**Well I hope you enjoyed my chapter! The next one will be the date. Well thanks for reading. Please review they make me sooo happy. And a huge thanks to those who have reviewed. ^_^**


	8. First date

**This chapter is a product of me having nothing to do at night enjoy! ^_^ also its longer then all my others**

*ding dong* Izaya looked up from his computer. 'Damn 7:00 already. Ug fine.'

Izaya said goodbye to the suicidal teen as he went to let the blonde monster in. As he opened the door however he froze. There was Shizuo dressed in his normal getup with… flowers.

"What is that?" Izaya said staring at the plants in the others hand.

"Hmmm? I thought flowers were customary for dates."

Izaya had a weird feeling in his stomach. No one had ever done something like this for him before. He shook it off.

"You thought it was? Never been on a date?" He teased.

"Well no." He mumbled

"Ha figures." The brunet teased.

"Most people are too afraid to talk to me let alone go on a date with me…. If you don't like them then I can just throw them out." Izaya was about to tell him he could do just that but the look in the other's eyes stopped him. All he could see was pain from being alone and the need to belong. The feeling returned to his stomach as he did something that surprised even himself.

"Lilies are my favorite." Izaya said taking the flowers from the other man.

The blonde instantly brightened up. Izaya motioned for him to enter as he went to go find a vase for these flowers. The blonde stood there looking around truly admiring the place.

"Must be expensive." He commented.

The brunet instantly smiled at this. "Well yes information is not cheap and besides I work 24/7. Although I don't really consider it work because I love it so much."

The blonde nodded as the other put the lilies into the vase and set it on the table. "So Shizu-chan where are we going?"

"It's a little restaurant I found not too far from here. I figured we should stay close to where you live for the first date so you feel comfortable."

He nodded and followed the ex-bartender out of the apartment. The walk was a silent one and Izaya was thankful for that. He needed to figure out why he was feeling this way around the other and just what game he was playing. This didn't make sense to the informant.

"Where here." Shizuo said waking Izaya from his thoughts.

The restaurant was a small one in the back of the ally. 'This looks like one of those little places out of a bad romance novel one of those desperate girls I chat with on line would read.' The smaller male thought. He followed the blonde inside and they were seated by the back.

"How did you find this place?" Izaya questioned.

Shizuo chuckled. "Well Tom told me actually. I let it slip that I was going on a date, and before you ask he does not know with whom, anyway he told me about this place and said it's a great place for a first date. If I really liked this person I was taking out that is."

Izaya hmmed at that. He wasn't to excited about the last part of the sentence.

"What?" the blonde asked.

"Well it's just… you say you like me but how do you know? Maybe you just want to get in my pants again and you're getting feeling mixed up with hormones?"

"I know what I feel." He said a little on the loud side.

"How Shizuo? How?"

"Because when I'm around you I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like butterflies or some shit! I want to protect you! I get jealous of that assistant that you have for some god damned reason and for the life of me I can't keep you out of my head! So what would you call that Izaya?"

The informant froze. The butterflies were all too familiar and he had been thinking about the brute a lot lately. "I couldn't like him… could i? No I can't! He's lying! It's what they all do.'

Izaya stood up to leave. "Don't lie to me Shizu-chan!" With that he ran past the blonde and into the alleyway. He could hear him follow him but that only made him run faster. He needed to get away. After the blondes footsteps faded away he leaned against the wall of building and panted catching his breath.

"Well look at who we got here boys!" Izaya's eyes shot open. A group of about 10 men wearing yellow scarves approached him.

"Your that informant broker ant ya?"

"I am what of it?" Izaya stood up tall. Letting these men sense any weakness was bad. These types of lowlifes could pick up on that. He reached into his pocket to grab his knife when he realized something Shizuo still had his knife. He was completely defenseless.

"Fuck." He cursed under his breath. "Well I would love to chat with you lovely gentlemen but I am needed elsewhere." He turned to leave but was grabbed forcefully and pushed back against the wall.

"Who said you could leave? You know you caused an awful lot of trouble for us last year. I think some pay back is in order." Two of the men grabbed his arms around behind his back and forced him down to his knees.

"I think for all the pain you caused you owe us a little pleasure. Don't you think boys?"

Izaya froze they didn't mean…

The man in front of him unzipped is fly letting his erected dick out into the open. "Suck." He commanded.

Izaya looked up at him with the fiercest glare he could muster and spat in his face.

"You bastard!" He screamed. "Hiroshi." He said looking to one of his men. Suddenly he was being kicked by this man. He could feel his rib break inside of him. Then cold sharp steal was pressed to his throat.

'so this is how it's going to end.' He thought

"Let's try this again shall we? Now su-" suddenly a trash can came flying out of nowhere and hit the guy in the head.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU BASTARDS THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Roared the blonde.

"You better run." Izaya chocked out. The men listened and ran as fast as they could away from the informant. The blonde was about to chase them but instead bent down in front of Izaya.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry this is all my fault!" Izaya smiled up at him

"It's not our fault. Silly Shizu-chan." He mumbled.

"Can you walk?" he asked honey eyes filled with concern. 'Why was he concerned?'

"Probably I mean they didn't hurt my … hey waaa put me down!" Izaya complained as the blonde picked him up bridal style.

"Oh don't complain. I'm just going to take you home ok?" Izaya nodded original panic gone. He rested his head against Shizuo's chest and found himself relaxed by this man. Slowly he drifted off to sleep.

**Well that was my chapter I hope you enjoyed the cuteness! Please review and a special thanks to Akai Mu Tsuki for all of her reviews! Again pleaseee all of you review! ^_^ I will give you cookies **


	9. why isnt it a dream?

**Hope you all enjoy! ^_^**

Izaya sat up rubbing his head. 'What a weird dream.' He thought to himself.

Walking down the stairs he failed to notice the sleeping blonde on his couch and walked right past him and into the kitchen.

"Hmmm I wonder if that dream meant anything." Izaya thought aloud beginning to make a cup of coffee. He flinched as he reached up to grab the coffee cup. "Ow why does my stomach hurt? Maybe in my dream when I got kicked in the stomach it was because I was sleeping on mine funny. Hmmm yeah that must be it."

"Flea are you talking to yourself?" He heard someone call from the other room.

'No oh god please let me just be hearing things. Please say last night was a dream.'

Sure enough when he rounded the corner he saw the blonde sitting up on the couch rubbing his eyes.

"So it wasn't a dream." He mumbled.

Shizuo gave him a skeptical look then proceeded to get up and go into the kitchen. Izaya watched in a daze as he finished making the coffee and poured them both a mug full.

"Um flea is there a reason why you are staring at me?" The debt collector inquired.

"W… Why did you save me? Last night I mean." The blonde chuckled shaking his head.

"What?" The informant broker yelled at the other.

"It's just a stupid question." Izaya glowered at the blonde.

Said blonde put his arms up in defense. "Alright, alright sorry. Look I already told you I like you ok?" Izaya still looked like he wasn't convinced so the blonde continued. "When you like people you protect them. I would rather die than let those men hurt you let alone do _that _to you."

The smaller male stared at the other for a long time going over his answer in his head. Would he have done the same for the other? As much as he tried to convince himself otherwise he knew he would and that scared him. 'I can't have feelings for this brute I can't! I will only get hurt. But why would he hurt me after if he saved me? And he even slept on the couch last night to make sure I didn't feel uncomfortable.' As he thought this his eyes drifted to the flowers on the table. 'He even got me…'

"Thank you." He finally spoke.

"Hmmm?" The blonde hummed sipping on his drink.

"Thank you for saving me, for caring, for being there, for everything I guess." The blonde smiled up at him from his chair.\

"Don't worry about it."

"It's just no one has ever-." He stopped himself. 'Fuck I can't open up to him what the hell am I thinking?' Izaya shook his head.

"You should go." The blonde looked at him nodding . As he got up though he paused pulling Izaya into a hug.

"If you want to open up I'm here." He whispered before leaving the confused informant broker.

Shizuo walked next to Tom down the streets of the city. His mind on Izaya. 'I wonder what caused that look in his eyes earlier. When he started to say that sentence I could see through the mask if only for a second. It was just like that night.' Shizuo put out his cig and walked over to where Tom had began to talk to the debter.

"Look I don't have the money yet ok? Bugger off!"

"What was that?" Shizuo roared.

"I wouldn't try anything funny you monster if anything happens to my Shiki-sama wouldn't be to happy."

"You think I care about how some lowlife gang member feels?" Shizuo uprooted a stop sign.

"Woah, woah uh hang on a second! I will get you your money next week honest!"

It was too late Shizuo swong the stop sign hitting the man square in the chest. He paused as he heard clapping. Turning around he saw the culprit. Izaya.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Dun dun dun cliffhanger! Well kind of. Any who I hoped you all enjoyed! The next chapter will be better promise~ Please review! They make me motivated and they make chapters come out faster! ^_^**


	10. Why?

**Sorry for the wait but I think you will find it was worth it. Well I hope you will find that it was other wise I have failed as an author lol ^_^ enjoy.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5**

"Oh Shizu-chan there you are I have been looking for you.~"

Tom sighed. "I will leave you to your own devices Shizuo." With that he turned to leave. He didn't want any part in there chases.

"What do you want Izaya?" The blonde asked.

"Actually I request my knife back!"

"Your knife?"

"Yes I left it at your house… um after … that thing happened and it is vital to my survival." The informant grinned over at him.

"Vital to your survival?" the debt collector asked.

"Yes! I don't have time to explain such things to someone as simple minded as you so give it back." The brunet extended his hand.

"Uhhh I think its still at my apartment." The blonde said scratching the back of his head. The other glared.

"Well then go and get it."

"Why don't I give it to you tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah, I figured for the second date you could come over to my apartment and we could watch a movie or something."

"No way! I refuse to go to your apartment after what happened there last time! You can come to my place. At least if you kill me there someone will find me." The blonde shook his head at the informant.

"Izaya I thought I told you I am not going to hurt you?"

Izaya laughed. "Oh silly Shizu-chan. People lie all the time. If you told me you were gonna kill me I would never let you in so the logical thing to do if you were trying to kill me would be to lie and say you weren't going to. That way I wouldn't expect it when you did it. That's why I don't know what your going to do because you could be lying to me and I wouldn't even know it! Then next thing I know I'm dead!" the informant ranted

"So basically… you're very paranoid."

"Ahhh It comes with the job." The blonde smiled at this.

"Any way um what time should I come over?"

"Hmmm how about 8?" Izaya suggested.

"Sounds good. I'll bring a movie."

"And my knife!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever." With that the blonde walked away.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Izaya checked the clocks for what must have been the hundredth time in the past hour.

'Uggg why can't 8 come faster?' He thought. 'Wait why am I excited for Shizu-chan to come? I hate him we are enemies! It doesn't feel like that though. Maybe he actually cares about me. I mean he saved me. I probably would have died and he…' Izaya spun around in his chair.

"Why is this so confusing?" He asked himself aloud.

%%%%%%%%%%%

'I wonder if the fl-Izaya still hates me.' Shizuo wondered as he walked there. He made a mental note that he needed to stop calling the person that he liked a flea. It just didn't seem right.

He looked up at Izaya's apartment standing outside. 'Maybe tonight will be the last date. I don't want to force him to have feelings for me. And blackmail isn't something I am too fond of… oh well then tonight will be the last night. I know Izaya won't want to see me again after so I might as well enjoy it while it lasts.'

With that the blonde entered the complex and made his way to Izaya's floor.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Izaya was startled when he heard a knock at the door. He was so busy spinning he had forgotten about his date.

Izaya quickly shot up out of the chair to answer the door.

"Shizzy you're here!" he exclaimed.

"uhh yeah and I brought a movie… but…"

Izaya cocked his head to the side. 'He looks really nervous.' The informant thought.

"I wanted to talk to you about something."

"hmmm? What is it Shizzy?"

"Um well I don't… actually let's talk about this after the movie." The brunet gave him a skeptical look but let the subject drop.

"So what movie did you bring?"

"um well its called the Blade. It's an action movie. I figured you would like those."

"Actually you are quite right. I love to watch the humans… Ah never mind you don't want to hear me rant. Here give me the DVD so I can put it in."

Shizuo complied and handed over the disk. He sat down awkwardly on the couch soon joined by Izaya after the informant had turned off the lights. Izaya however was not awkwarded out. He simply starched out and scooted closer to the other male.

%%%%%%%%%%%%-30 mins later-%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Izaya was cuddled up against Shizuo hiding his face from the screen.

"Really Izaya you do all this underground work with these shady ass people and none of that scares you but for some reason vampires get under your skin?"

"S-shut up." The informant mumbled. Shizuo just smiled and pulled him closer.

"Hey Shizzy." The informant mumbled again.

"yeah?"

"Do… do you really like me?" Shizuo looked down at the other but he refused to meet his eyes.

"Yeah I would have to say that I do."

"But why? I'm an awful person!" The blonde chuckled. "I'm serious! I have certainly messed up your life enough… so why?"

"To be honest I don't really know why. I used to hate you and like you said I had every right to." He felt the other cringe when he said this. "But one day I just realized that you were it. It seemed so obvious. I mean I could never hurt you even when I try you always get away from me. You're not afraid of me and so many people are."

"So basically its not me it's just you need someone who is not afraid of you."

"No that's not it." The blonde said waving him off. "You make up for what I lack. When I see you I feel… I can't describe it. I just know it has to be you. No one else will do. Izaya you are perfect and you are the only one for me."

Izaya looked up at the blonde. He was stairing off into space blushing madly.

Izaya took in a deep breath and prepared himself for what he was about to do.

"Shizzy?" With this Shizuo turned to face him. Without warning the other reached out and pulled their lips together.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**So that was my chapter. I really hope you all liked it! If you have any sugestions please tell me I am open to them! Any way as always thank you to all of you who reviewed! I LOVE reviews sooooo much! So please review ^_^**


	11. a new start

**Sorry this took me so long to get out. School and shit. I haven't really been in the writing mood but today I was so wala a chapter appeared! Enjoy ^_^**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%5**

Izaya pulled back to see a stunned Shizuo.

"Izaya you just… we just… what?" The blush was becoming very visible on the blonde's cheeks.

"I believe the word you are looking for is kissed." The informant chuckled.

"Does this mean you like me?" He could see those honey irises fill with so much hope so the informant knew he had to word his response carefully.

"I'm not sure how I feel towards you. I know I like being around you and when I see you I feel all happy inside. I know how much you care about me. You saved my life. No one would even think of doing that for me and to top it off…" The informant took a deep breath. "You are so nice to me. Way nicer then I deserve… even when I push you away you come back."

The blonde smiled down at the other. It wasn't a grin or a smirk it was the most genuine smile that the other had ever seen on this man.

"You need to know I am not very good with expressing emotions. If we want to stay in this relationship."

"So what your saying is… were in a relationship?"

"Well yes but-" Shizuo cut him off by bending down and claiming the informants lips with his own.

"Shizuo! Are you even paying attention to the other part?"

The blonde snorted. "I already knew that part. I'm excited that you are finally letting me be close to you. We'll be your boyfriend anyways…"

The brunet smiled and snuggled more into his chest. Suddenly the smaller one let out a yawn.

"hey Shizzy I'm goanna go to bed do you wanna come?"

The blonde's eyes widened at that statement. "I didn't think you wanted to-"

"No! god think with your head not your dick you protozoan! I meant sleep like cuddling not sex!"

"oh… well then definitely!" The blonde flashed him a goofy grin.

As the two made their way upstairs the blonde barely caught the other mumble the word idiot under his breath. This made the other chuckle and give the other a quick hug before crashing on the bed. Izaya soon followed suit. As he lay on the bed he snuggled up against Shizuo barring his head into the inside of the other's shoulders. The blonde had his arm tightly wrapped around the other providing a sense of security.

The informant knew that the blonde would never allow anyone to hurt him ever. He felt very comfortable and natural with this brute of a man and found himself drifting off to sleep with one thought. 'This man may be an idiot but he's my idiot.'

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**So yeah I don't know if I should end it there or add more chapters. Please tell me what you think! As always Please review and I hope you enjoyed my story ^_^**


	12. 5 months later

**So I decided to continue… well obviously cause right below this is a chapter. Any ways please enjoy.**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

-5 months later-

A loud crash was heard followed by a fierce cry "IZAYA!"

Everyone in the city knew this cry to belong to none other than Shizuo Heiwajima.

"Too slow Shizu-chan your goanna have to try harder than that. Shizuo groaned as he threw another vending machine at the informant.

To the city it looked like nothing had changed but that was not the case. No one caught the small smile Izaya gave every time Shizuo roared his name. No one noticed that the ex-bartender always threw the vending machines so even if the other didn't move it wouldn't hit him. No one noticed that Izaya hadn't pulled out in blade on the other in sometime. No one noticed any of that.

Izaya took one look at the bartender then threw him a smirk. 'Here comes my favorite part.' He thought.

"Catch me if you can!" he yelled sprinting off away from the other. The blonde gladly chased after the other.

"Oh No you don't flea! Get back here!" He had given up on not calling him flea it was a rather hard habit to break and Izaya liked the little pet name anyway.

Shizuo lost sight of the other as he darted down an alleyway. 'Ha ha Izaya I got you now.' He thought rounding the corner. When he did though he stopped. The other was nowhere to be seen. "Where did he go?" he mumbled.

Suddenly his vision was blocked by two hands and he could feel a small body on his back.

"Got you!" He announced. The two hands left his eyes and the informant jumped down in front of him. "That means you have to cook tonight." The blonde rolled his eyes as he saw the other toungue sticking out at him.

"Fine, fine you win." The blonde shrugged his shoulders.

"Yay! Oh I can't wait! I was so glad I finally caught you for once! I am always the one doing the cooking! It's nice to get a break from-" The informant was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own.

When the blonde pulled away he was left with a pouting brunet. "Hmmm what's wrong?"

"You always cut off my rants!"

The blonde chuckled as he made his way out of the alleyway. "I do not."

"Do too!"

"Just some of the time."

"Nuh uh!"

The blonde sighed. "Why did I have to fall in love with a 7 year old?"

"Because of my smoking hot body and stellar personality!" Shizuo gazed over at him as he did what appeared to be a victory dance. He was about to reply but he heard the sound of a horse… well motorcycle horse…. He heard Celty.

"Hey Celty." Shizuo greeted.

"OH why hello Celty!" Izaya said as he ended his dance.

The black rider pulled out her PDA and started typing. When they had first told Celty and Shinra about their relationship it had been a little weird. Shinra was completely okay with it. To Izaya it seemed as though he was expecting this to happen. Celty… well she took a little while to get used to the idea and to Izaya it seemed she never would. Eventually though much to Shizuo's relief she came around.

_I saw the destruction you two caused today. Honestly I thought that since you two were dating you would quit it with the chases. _

"But Celty If we stop I won't get any exercise! Its hard work to keep this figure you know! And if Shizzy doesn't have some kind of daily work out he could very well lose the ability to control his strength! Then do you know what would happen? My poor apartment would be a wreck!"

Shizuo rolled his eyes at the informant. "You're not worried about yourself just the apartment?"

"Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan, Shizu-chan you could never hurt me! The only thing that would suffer is my poor apartment…. Or an unfortunate debtor."

Celty shook her helmet at the now usual display. Even though it took her awhile to get used to the idea she was really happy. She was glad that Shizuo finally had something like what she had with Shinra. The only reason it took her so long to wrap the idea around her mind wasn't because Shizuo was gay, In fact she could have cared less it was the fact he was with Izaya.

Since the beginning she didn't really like Izaya. She didn't hate him but he was definitely not one of her favorite people. She became very worried when they told her they were dating. She immediately thought Izaya was just playing around with Shizuo and didn't want her closest friend to get hurt. A week after they started dating Celty couldn't stay quiet anymore so she went to go find Izaya to straighten him out. She got on her bike and drove out to the district where Izaya lived. When she got there she spotted the two of them in the park. She was about to make her way over but she decided to listen to their conversation first.

~Flashback~

"_I love watching sunsets. They are just so pretty. You know I used to watch them all the time when I was a kid. My parent were almost never home and during the day I was always stuck watching my sisters. The sunset gave me hope. It was a symbol that the day was over that the next day would be better. I always wished I had someone back then who would sit and watch them with me. I'm so glad I have someone now to share this moment with." The blonde pulled the other closer since his arm was already around him._

"_Izaya I will always be here for you, you know that." The informant looked at the ground._

"_Your just goanna leave. Just like the others." It was a little hard to understand as the red eyed man mumbled it to the ground._

_The debt collector frowned as he took the others face in his hands and gently turned his head so he was looking at him._

"_Izaya I will not leave you like others have. Your stuck with me for the rest of your life. I love you way to much to ever let you go."_

_This got the informants attention. "You, you love me?"_

_The blonde turned bright red. "Well I … uh… yeah I mean I don't wanna move to fast because I don't want you to freak out but yes I love you."_

"_And you won't leave me?"_

"_Nope never."_

"_Not even if I got really fat?" The blonde chuckled._

"_Nope not even then."_

_Celty watched as Izaya leaned up and kissed Shizuo's lips. She got a little embarrassed and felt like she was intruding on their moment. She turned to leave but before she did so she heard five words that made her drop all suspicions of the other._

"_I… I love you too Shizuo."_

-End flashback-

"Whatever." The blonde muttered. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a "cancer stick" as Izaya called them and lit it.

"Hmmm well I have taken a long enough break from my work. Good bye Celty. And Shizuo don't forget to go shopping for what **you're **making for dinner." With that the informant skipped off leaving the other two behind.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**I hope you liked it! It may not seem like it but it is heading somewhere. Trust me there is much Drama to come! Any way just as a warning to all adding new chapters may take a week or two so I will try to make them all longish. My excuse is the same as many other authors, School is kicking my ass! Any way Please Review I would LOVE to know what you think of my latest chapter! ^_^**


	13. The question

**So now the plot is introduced more…. Enjoy ^_^**

**%%%%%%%%%**

"Yeah boss I'm not lying!" The hooded figure yelled into the phone.

An irritable sigh could be heard from the other side of the line. _"What you're saying is impossible."_

"Boss seriously they kissed! Izaya Orihara and Shizuo Heiwajima are in a relationship! The way they were talking… I'm telling you this is the opportunity we have been waiting for! To pay that Heiwajima bastard back!"

"_Hmmm perhaps… actually if what you are saying is correct I could think of no better way to deal with this problem. Trail them for a little longer. I want you to be 100% certain before we do anything."_

"Whatever you say boss." With that the mysterious mas hung up the phone and gazed down at the two people below him in the alleyway.

'Shizuo Heiwajima will regret the day he messed with us!' He laughed to himself before returning to the shadows remaining unseen.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%**

The informant stared at what was in front of him. 'I have to do this for Shizzy-Chan! Come on Izaya you can do it. Just think about other things! Thing happy thoughts and it will be over soon.' He took in a deep breath.

Slowly he reached down and grabbed his fork bringing the food that Shizuo had cooked to his mouth. He shuttered as he swallowed.

'Two bites down and only… 50 to go.' He brought his head down on the table.

"Oh come on its not that bad!" The blonde yelled.

"Shizuo I love you so much but, this is um not so good."

"Oh come on it can't taste that bad."

The blonde brought some of the food to his mouth. As soon as it entered he turned green and shot out of his chair. 'Most likely going to throw it up in the bathroom.' The brunet thought.

Izaya made his way over to the phone.

"Hey Simon! I would like an order of ottoro and an order of those salmon roll things."

"Hmmm why yes Shiz- I mean um I have company." He stuttered. He didn't wanna tell Simon Shizuo was here. They didn't really want to many people to know about them. It was a special secret they shared between them and a few others.

"Hmmm? Yep _delivery_ would be awesome!"

"Thanks Simon~"

He hung up the phone as the blond emerged from the bathroom.

"Hey Shizu-Chan I ordered Russia sushi for us~"

He smiled walking over to the other grabbing him into a hug. Izaya sighed contently in his lovers arms.

"Not that I don't love this but, what brought this on." The smaller male asked.

"I just love you. I am so lucky to have you." The blonde leaned down connecting their lips.

"I know you are." The smaller male joked after they parted for a breath.

"Izaya?"

"Yes Shizzy what is it?"

"We have been together for five months now right?"

The informant chuckled "yes that's about right."

"Well in those five months I have been the happiest I have been in my entire life." The informant snuggled closer to the debt collector's chest.

"Me two Shizu-Chan." He mumbled into his warmth.

The blonde took a deep breath and stepped away. Izaya looked at him confused until he dropped onto one knee and pulled out a ring.

"Izaya Orihara will you please make my life complete and agree to spend the rest of yours with me?" Izaya stared blankly at him. He was feeling a whirlpool of emotions and for the first time in his life he was speechless.

Eventually he found himself able to muster up the courage to use his voice box.

"Oh Shizuo! Yes of course you stupid cave man!" with that he flung himself into the other arms and they stayed like that until the doorbell interrupted them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**%**

**Hope you liked it. Sorry its been taking me so long life has been (insert excuse**) **Any way please review! Please they make me motivated and the more reviews the faster chapters get out! So review pleaseeeee ^_^**


	14. Discovery

**Guess what time it is! STORY TIME! I decided to get off my lazy butt and write! So please enjoy my writing because I am doing this instead of homework ^_^**

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

Reluctantly the two separated and Izaya went to answer the door. It was Simon.

"Wow that was fast Simon!" He commented grabbing the take out and giving him the money.

"Yes, yes well I got new car! It makes delivery's go much faster you see… Shizuo is that you?"

The blonde strode right up to the Russian with absolutely no worries what so ever. Izaya was way too happy to care at the moment so he just shrugged it off.

"Hey Simon. What are you doing here?"

"I ordered take out because the food you cooked was discussing." The raven haired man stuck his tongue out at the other.

"Hey you two fighting bad! No fight be friends! Eat sushi, sushi good!"

The blonde chuckled. "Don't worry Simon were not enemies anymore."

"Oh see the sushi make it all better!" The raven chuckled causing the Russian to turn to him and speak in Russian.

_(Too lazy to translate so italics means Russian.)_

"_Izaya you better not be doing anything to Shizuo. He is a good guy."_

"_Simon I wouldn't do anything to Shizzy-Chan" The blonde looked in-between the two catching them using his name._

"_Izaya I hope you are telling the truth." The dark skinned man looked down suspiciously at the smaller male._

"_I am… to be completely honest I love him…._ Wow I can't believe I just said that."

"Said what?" the blonde inquired.

"That I love you! But its true and I'm ready to be more open about it. Well I mean I have to be sense was engaged and all."

The sushi chief stood there amazed. "Um I should go back to store. Have fun time you two." With that the dark skinned man shut the door and left. The two stood there for a minute before the informant suddenly burst out laughing.

"Oh my god did you see his face! Hahahahah priceless! Oh my god! I love humans oh wait till others find out! Their reactions will be so fun to watch!" The blonde just stood there looking down fondly at his fiancé.

Suddenly and without warning the blonde picked him up and carried him toward the bedroom. The informant smiled entwining their hands as they neared their destination.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

"Its 100% should we start the operation?" The man removed his gaze from the apartment that the two "rivals" shared and stared off into space.

"yeah well he proposed so I am pretty sure it's serious."

"Ah so tomorrow then?" He shifted his eyes back to the apartment.

"Yes I have a plan. Don't worry I know it will not be easy but by the end of the day tomorrow the informant will be in out custody and you will be well on your way to revenge."

The hooded man hung up the phone. "You will pay Shizuo Heiwajima." He said to no one unparticular.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**So I hope you enjoyed ^_^ The next chapter might be smut but idk so if you want it tell me it smut shall be written! Any way I hope you enjoyed what I did instead of my homework! Please review they make me happy! Oh and if you have any ideas or things you want me to add tell me cause I might add them! ^_^**


	15. What the?

**I know it has been awhile sense I have updated. I got caught up in school work and watching darker then black. By the way it is amazing and you should all watch it. Any way I wrote a sex scene for all you loyal followers. Enjoy ^_^**

The door to the bedroom was kicked open and Shizuo entered with Izaya in his arms. As he neared the bed he tossed the informant down on it and began to remove his clothes.

"Ow be more gentle with the throwing!" Izaya complained as he spread himself out on the bed.

"Oh shut it louse. I know you have had worse." The blonde mumbled as he stalked over to the bed. He climbed onto it putting the raven haired man in between both his legs leaning down to kiss him.

"You should be nicer to your fiancé." He teased after they parted.

"Hmm your right. Let me make it up to you."

With this the blonde slowly lifted up Izaya's shirt making sure he grazed his hand over his nipples. Shizuo smirked as he heard his lover take a sharp breath.'

After the shirt was off Shizuo slowly brought his mouth down to Izaya's now hard nipples. He ran his tongue over it before completely incasing it in his mouth making sure to coat it in his saliva before moving on to the next one.

"Mmmm Shizuo." The Informant moaned from under the blonde.

He knew this as a queue from the smaller male to move on to another part of his body. Sure enough he could see the bulge that had formed in his pants.

Shizuo reached down and undid his pants. He pulled down both his pants and his boxers to release his hardened member from its confinements.

The blonde ran a single finger up the shaft making the informant arch his back in anticipation. After he had done that a couple times he ran the same finger over the tip of the member. He then began to stroke it with his hand. Slowly he moved his hand up and down occasionally licking up the pre cum with his tongue.

"God Shizuo! S-stop playing around and fuck me already!"

"Oh but I was just trying to apologize for my rude behavior." He smirked down at the now flushed Izaya. Even though Shizuo loved him with all his heart it still turned him on to see the raven haired man in such a weakened state.

"Ahh fine y-your forgiven!"

Sense the debt collector had won this battle he decided to give into his fiancé. He sat up removing his pants from his body then extended his hand toward the others mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. 'hmm Shizu-chan sure likes to be in control. Who knew he would be such a dominatrix. Well I suppose that works sense I love it when he makes me submit to him.'

Izaya put the fingers in his mouth running his tongue along all of them. He did not like the feeling of being taken dry. He and Shizuo had tried it once before… let's just say he wasn't walking right for a little while. After Izaya was satisfied he released the fingers from his mouth.

Shizuo moved his body more downwards so he could prepare his lover easier. As the first finger was inserted it was soon followed by a second. Shizuo made sure to stretch him with those fingers. As the third one was added the informant made a noise of discomfort.

Shizuo then pumped the fingers in and out hitting the informant's prostate on the first try do to all the practice he had been getting with Izaya sense they started going out.

"Oh my god Shizuo! Ohhhh There!" He screamed. Shizuo continued to pump his fingers in and out of the informant. As he looked up at his face he could tell he was about ready to come. He then decided to retract his fingers from Izaya.

He let out a disappointed whine as the fingers were removed. Soon his fingers were replaced with something much bigger. Shizuo started to thrust in and out at a slow pace.

"Nng Shizzy Harder! Faster!"

The blonde didn't need to be told twice. Each thrust was harder than the next. He went deeper and deeper inside the other until he was seeing white.

"Oh SHIZUOOOOHHHHH!" he screamed as white liquid escaped from his member. Shizuo wasn't far behind. As soon as Izaya's walls compressed around him he soon came.

As they lay there panting next to each other Shizuo help Izaya in his arms.

"Hey Shizuo…"

"Hmmmm?"

"I love you… so much."

The blonde leaned down and kissed him on the lips. "I love you too."

They lay like that in each other's arms. The dinner they had ordered completely forgotten. Right now they were at peace with one another and the world. Little did they know that was all about to change.

**(I was gonna stop here but it has been oh so long sense I have updated I decided to go on)**

The next morning seemed peaceful enough. As neither of them were morning people there was not much conversation to be had until after they had both had their coffee.

"Shit I'm gonna be late for work! Love you Flea!" he said kissing him on his lips.

"Don't kill anyone today!" He called out as the blonde was exiting the door.

"Back at you!"

Izaya chuckled as the door was closed behind his lover.

Sitting down in his swivel chair he began to get to work, not before spinning around a couple times first however. Soon he became entranced in his work. Eyes flickering from website to website. Only the best information would do.

*BANG*

Izaya flinched away at that sound. It sounded like something had been dropped down into the vent. He shrugged it off until another bang was heard from a different vent.

'What the hell? I should go up there and give them a peace of my mind.' He thought

Suddenly gas started rapidly coming out from the vents. Before he knew what was happening the whole apartment was filled with gas. He quickly got up holding his breath and tried to run to the door.

Vaulting over the couch he reached the door only to find it being blocked by something from outside. He cursed his luck and tried to think of an escape route. He could however not think of one before he was forced to take in a breath of the poisonous air.

He could feel himself become drowsy his energy draining. With his last bit of energy he reached over and turned the stapler on his desk upside down. This was a sign he and Shizuo had come up with. Simply put it meant help.

With him wasting his last bit of energy on that his world slowly faded to black.

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Well I hope you liked it! I made it longer cause of the weight. Thank you for all the reviews and the people who reviewed reminding me to update! Anyway please review! Chapters get up wayyyyyy faster if you do!**


	16. The game has begun

The first thing that Izaya thought upon waking up was. 'Why does it feel like someone hit my head with a hammer?'

Slowly he opened his eyes surveying the damage. He was tied down to a chair in the middle of a warehouse.

'Wow these guys are original. They better have a killer evil laugh or this whole thing will just be a giant waste of my time.'

He struggled against his bonds one part of his body at a time trying to find a weakness in the ropes.

'Hmmm there all tied pretty good. However they seem to have forgotten the switch blade in my shoe. So maybe if-'

"Ah I see the informant is awake." A voice called.

Izaya calmly looked up to the direction of the voice. Three men were entering the abandoned building.

"Good morning gentlemen~ Or afternoon rather."

He chuckled "People said that you were weird. I guess I'm a fool for doubting them."

Izaya threw him a smirk. "While I'm not going to argue with that statement would you care to tell me what I did to piss you off so much? You will have to pardon me for not remembering. I don't have time to remember every little thing I have done to every moron that comes to me."

"well then you don't have to worry because I didn't kidnap you because of something you did."

Izaya allowed confusion to slip onto his face for only a moment before replacing to with his mask.

"Surely you must be mistaken if you think I care for anyone else besides myself or vice versa."

"What about Shizuo?"

'Time to put my acting skills to good use.' He thought. "Hahahaha that's a good one! Shizuo and I despise each other to our very cores. What makes you think he cares about me? Hahahah oh boy your dumb."

The man, much to Izaya's confusion threw him an all knowing smirk. "See that's what I said when one of my men told me about this. However that was before I heard about that little engagement."

"I assure you I have no idea what you are talking about but feel free to keep going if you want."

"Alright then what's with that ring that you have on your hand there?"

"A family air loom."

"And the fact that the blonde was seen leaving your apartment before this morning?"

"He came there to kill me obviously."

The man sighed "I tire of your lies Izaya. So why don't we just call up the brute himself and see what he has to say."

"Be my guest." The smirk never wavered from his face for a moment. 'Oh god Shizuo please please PLEASE don't fuck this up!"

He put the phone on speaker.

"Who the hell is this?" The blonde growled into the phone.

"Ah Shizuo glad you answered!"

"Are you the one who left the note?"

The man let out a small laugh. "Yes, that was me."

"Where the hell is Izaya! I swear if you hurt him I will destroy you! All of you!"

The man looked to Izaya "I can feel all the hate for each other." He mocked.

"I'm gonna punch that cave man in the face next time I see him." Izaya mumbled.

"See Shizuo because of you ruining my business I had to go bankrupt and due to that my wife left me. Do you know what it's like to have what you love the most taken away from you?"

The other end of the line was silent.

"No? Well you are about to!"

"Huh what does that mean?"

The man inclined his head to one of his Hench men. The man pulled out a gun and fired it into the informant's foot. Izaya screamed out in pain before carefully recomposing himself.

"I am going to take away what you love most dearly."

"What no IZAYA! YOU DIDN'T KILL HIM DID YOU? YOU BASTARD!"

"Calm yourself down hmm? I haven't told you the rules to our little game now have i? Well it is very simple. Come to the abandoned warehouse on culver street its #34. I would get here fast if you want to make it in time to hear your lovers last words. Oh and keep your phone on you incase I feel like changing a rule or two to this game of ours."

With that the line went dead.

**%%%%%%%%**

**I feel so author-y! I am sitting in my room sitting hot coco out of a coffee mug typing on my computer ^_^ Any way please review! And a special thanks to all of you who review! You are the motivation behind my writing!**


	17. i'll do anything

**Please enjoy my story! And review!**

Shizuo ran faster than he ever had before. It was about a 15 minute run from where he was to where Izaya is. He was determined to do it in 5.

'Oh fuck Izaya please be safe!'

Izaya felt a stabbing pain in his chest. 'Mush have cracked another rib.' He thought grimacing.

"Oh come now Informant! It's no fun if we don't hear your screams." The man laughed as he punched Izaya in the gut again.

'Yup definitely a broken rib.' He thought. "Hahahah This barley hurts! I have taken much worse than anything you are capable of."

"I guess I will have to try harder then." The man's smirk grew darker.

"Not that this isn't a blast but what are you going to do when Shizuo gets here? You do realize he will kill you right?"

"I am insulted that you think we hadn't thought of that. It would take a normal person about 15 minutes to get here from his current location. Given him being anything but normal I give him 10 at most. You will be dead in the next 5."

Izaya was afraid for the first time in his life there was no escape from this. He was not in control. He could very well die.

"Ahh I see your situation is finally sinking in." he said reaching into his pocket and pulling out a knife. "I'm gonna carve you up like the trash you are and then leave you for your little lover to find." Izaya could feel the malice dripping from every word this man said.

'I'm going to die here.' He thought to himself.

"I have a favor to ask."

"You are not in a position for that!" A henchman yelled about to hit him but the man in front stopped him.

"Go on."

The informant took a deep breath. "If you're going to kill me can… can I talk to Shizuo before I die?"

"Ah and why should I grant this request?"

"I don't have a reason to give you… just please?"

"Haha look at this the great Izaya begging? I don't think I have ever heard such a thin-."

"I'll do anything." Izaya interrupted down casting his eyes. He didn't care what he had to do he needed to talking to Shizu-Chan before he died.

"Anything huh?" he turned to his two helpers. "Leave I need some time with our little informant here." They nodded walking out the door slamming it behind them.

Izaya gave him a questioning look. The man walked over bringing his head level with the man's crotch. "If you wanna call your little boyfriend I suggest you get to work.

Izaya gulped as the man unzipped his pants revealing his semi-hard member.

'Figures this freak would get off on something like this.'

The informant reluctantly opened his mouth taking the man inside. He ran his tongue up this man's length. A little trick he learned to make people come faster. He wanted this over with as soon as possible.

The man moaned pulling Izaya's hair toward him forcing him to deep throat the other male.

'Please let this end!' He thought trying not to throw up. Sure enough the older male soon released deep into the others mouth. When the man's member was removed the informant spit out the seamen and began coughing.

"You seem like a good fuck. No wonder your boyfriend keeps you around."

Izaya stayed silent.

"hmm well I suppose I should let you call him then."

He dialed the number and held the phone up to the others ear.

It rang twice before the other picked up.

"_What do you want you bastard?"_

"Shizzy-chan…" Izaya squeaked out

**Yeah so sorry for taking awhile to update again! Ehehe anyway hope you enjoyed! I will probably wrap this up in 2-4 chapters so be ready for an amazing ending to an amazing story! Please please review! They make my day! My friends can testify cause when I get them I go on and on about how awesome you all are for reviewing!**


	18. I Promise

Celty was riding her bike home when she saw Shizuo dash a crossed the street. She could feel the desperation leaking out from him. Naturally she did what any friend would do and went over to ask what was wrong.

Shizuo turned when he heard the sound of the bike and ran toward it. Celty stopped to pull out her phone but she felt him get on her bike.

"No time to explain! Just go to 34 Culver Street. It's a warehouse. Hurry they have Izaya! They are going to kill him!"

Celty didn't need to be told twice she speed off as fast as her bike/ horse would carry them.

-Shizuo's POV -

Shizuo thanked god that he ran into Celty. Now he had a chance. 'Please be safe Izaya.' He chanted over and over in his head. Looking around he realized he wasn't that far away. 'With the way Celty is driving i might make it in t-' His thoughts were cut off by his phone ringing. Quickly he reached down to answer it.

"What do you want you bastard?" he growled into the phone. What he heard next almost broke his heart.

"_Shizzy-chan…" _It sounded so weak. He sounded like he was about to cry.

"Izaya! Are you ok? What's going on?"

"_I… I only have a little time to talk so just let me for a minute…. I don't think I'm gonna be able to make it out of this one. But before I die I just wanted to hear your voice one more time and also to tell you that in no way do I blame you for this so no matter what happens this is NOT your fault."_

"Izaya don't talk like your going to die ok? I'm going to save you I promise."

He heard a pitiful laugh on the other side.

"_Shizuo."_

The blonde tensed up at the use of his real name.

"Yes Izaya."

"_I love y-you so mu-uch." _He could hear his voice cracking. He was most likely crying.

"I love you too Izaya! Please hang in there!" Shizuo looked around he was so close.

"_I don't believe in the afterlife per say but I promise that I will be there waiting for you. I love you so much and no one can ever change that ok? Death is just a minor inconvenience for I will see you again. Promise me something."_

"A-any thing." Shizuo choked out almost in tears.

"_Promise me that when you go to the afterlife you will look for me."_

The warehouse was in sight now. "Izaya I promise."

I heard the phone changing hands. _"well now that you got to say goodbye to your little boyfriend it is time for him to depart from this world."_

**(AN: I was gonna stop there but the wait was a long one)**

"Not on my watch!" Shizuo yelled bursting through the warehouse door. The man was shocked. He reached down for Izaya but Shizuo would have none of that. Launched himself a crossed the room and tackled him the ground.

Celty was making fast work of the men outside.

The gun clattered to the ground out of the man's reach. He tried to scurry away from the blonde but the blonde had him and was not about to let go. He pounded his fists into the guys face and gut over and over until the man was unconscious. When he was sure he was he ran over to Izaya.

Izaya was not in the best shape but he was alive and that was good enough for Shizuo. The blonde reached down and undid the chains taking his lover into his arms. Tears were still running down the raven haired man's cheeks.

"I thought I was never gonna see you again." He choked out pulling himself as close to other as he could.

"I told you I would protect you no matter what. I meant that." The informant smiled up at him as he slowly fell asleep against his body. Once he was asleep he called the police. He would let them deal with it but right now Izaya needed to go see Shinra.

Celty was waiting outside.

[Do you want me to take Izaya on my bike?] She asked

"No I don't think I can handle being separated again right now. I will bring him over. Go warn Shinra so he is set up when we get there."

She nodded speeding off.

Shizuo held Izaya close in his arms and looked down at his sleeping face. "I'm never letting you go again Izaya. Not ever" He whispered.

**_ Sooooo what did you guys think? Don't worry this is not the last chapter I am planning on doing one or two more. Sorry for the late update. Anyway please Review! It makes me feel like I did a good job and it gets chapters up way sooner! Oh and if it's been awhile you can bug me to update. Some people did that and it's totally fine. Sometimes I need a kick in the butt.**


	19. Suprise

**Happy Birthday Shizuo! For those of u who don't know today is shizzys official birthday!**

The first thing Izaya saw when he opened his eyes was a certain glasses wearing doctor's face a little too close for comfort. He jumped backwards.

"Shinra you have 10 seconds to back away." He hissed

"Oh calm down I was just checking the cuts on your face." He said. "They look like they will heal up nicely."

"Cuts?" Izaya slowly remembered all that had happened. 'Shizuo. Where was Shizuo?' He thought panicking. Luckily he located the blonde asleep in the chair next to him. He had his head resting on the wall next to the chair. His hair was a total mess and even in his sleep he looked worried. The informant gave him a warming smile. As if sensing this the blonde slowly awoke.

"Hmmm… Izaya your awake thank god!"

"Silly Shizzy I was just asleep."

"How are you feeling?"

"like a bus ran over my foot but hey what can you expect from being shot." The raven haired man chucked at his own joke.

The blonde turned and gave the doctor a 'leave us alone for a minute look'

"Well ah look at the time!" Shinra exclaimed inching towards the door. "Celty is almost home. I'm going to go wait for her." With that the door was closed leaving the two lovers alone.

"Izaya I…"

"Don't."

"Huh?" The blonde looked confused over at the raven.

"I know your just going to apologize and I'm telling you don't. I don't blame you for what happened and I never will. The only one that's going to blame you is you and I wish you wouldn't. Shizuo I love you and you have to believe me that no matter what would have happened I would never have blamed you and I would always have loved you…even after death so please don't…" The blonde leaned over crashing their lips together cutting him off.

"Ok you win." He said leaning over his lover.

&&&&&(3 days later)&&&&&&&

"Shizuooooo wakkkkkkkeeeee upppp!" The informant yelled jumping up and down on the bed.

"Jeeze someone foot seems to be doing better." He mumbled rolling over.

"Shizzy!" The informant whined.

"Fine I'm up" The other growled. "Now what is so important?"

The other just giggled. "Follow me!" Sighing the other got up and followed him down stairs.

When he turned the corner what greeted him was the fresh smell of breakfast. Sure enough a plate of bacon, eggs and waffles was sitting in front of his spot.

"Happy Birthday Shizu-Chan!"

The blonde was speechless. He had totally forgotten about his birthday.

"Izaya… Thank you so much."

"Pshhh don't thank me yet! You still haven't opened your gifts! And I made reservations at that restaurant that you tried to take us to on our first date." The informant leaned up and kissed the blonde. "Now eat your breakfast. "

After Shizuo was done with breakfast a bright blue box was shoved into his face. "I got you two but ah… one is ah… for later." The debt collector smirked at his lover who had proceeded to turn a shade of red he had never seen before. Chuckling to himself he opened up the box.

What was inside was a book he hadn't seen in years.

"Um well you told me that your mom used to read that to you when you were a little kid before she umm passed away and I well just thought that you would like it… it's not stupid right?"

The blonds honey irises met with his red ones. "This means more to me than anything Izaya." The blonde stood up wrapping the other in a bear hug.

"Uhhh Shizzy still have a broken rib." He choked out. The other quickly released.

"Sorry."

**Well hoped you liked it! I really need to update more often and I promise I will try to! A Big thank you to all who favorite and alerted this story and an even bigger thank you to those who author favorite and alerted me also to those of you who review! Those really make my day so even if its only a couple words pleaseeeeeee review! Thanks for readin~**


End file.
